Pure maladresse
by KoShA
Summary: OSQuand Ron ne semble pas être prêt à faire les premiers pas et que Hermione prend les grands moyens!HGRW


OS très court (comme toujours), très guimauve, mais plutôt joyeux. Read and enjoy!

Il ne se décide pas, c'est parfait! Je vais faire les premiers pas. Il n'est pas dit que je vais passer ma vie à l'attendre ce satané rouquin! C'est aujourd'hui que ça se passe, foi d'Hermione Granger! Il fait beau, le soleil brille. Nous sommes au terrier : c'est la journée idéale. Attention Ronald Weasley, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend!

Dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Mes vêtements sont simples, mais jolis. Je dois rester subtil tout de même. Je n'apprécierais pas que Molly croit à nouveau que je suis une gourgandine. Allez, un grand respire et c'est parti!

Je les entends déjà s'affairer dans la cuisine en bas. Tout le monde semble y être. Je me sens un peu nerveuse tout à coup.

- Ah! Hermione, ma chérie, assis-toi. Tes œufs au lard seront prêts dans un instant.

- Merci Mrs Weasley.

Le seul siège libre est évidemment celui qui est près de Ron. Normal : il se goinfre tellement que tous se tiennent le plus loin possible de lui lors des repas. Hermione, rappelle-toi : aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la journée pour lui faire des reproches.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Hermione. Tu me sembles de bien bonne humeur ce matin.

- Oui, tu as raison Harry. Vous avez vu, il fait un temps suberbe!

- Parlant de suberbe, tu es très jolie. N'est-ce pas Ron?

- Gné?

- Merci Ginny… C'est gentil.

- F'est un pemps b'ibéal bour mouer au Puidditch. Pu biens Harry?, demande l'aveugle qui me sert de meilleur ami en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pain.

Un peu de courage, c'est le moment ou jamais. Vite avant que Harry ne réponde!

- En fait, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se balader tous les deux… seuls. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

Fiouff… C'est dit maintenant. Ne reste plus que la réponse à venir. Et elle tarde! Tous me regardent, estomaqués. C'est sans parler de Ron qui me fixe bouche bée.

- Toi et moi, seuls?

- Si… Si ça te dit, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je doute tout à coup. J'avais sûrement beaucoup trop espéré qu'il accepte et avais fini par prendre mes rêves pour la réalité.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Oh. Mon. Dieu! Il accepte et le sourire qu'il me fait en plus… Wow! Je réalise maintenant être au centre de l'attention de tout le Terrier et entre l'air ravi de Molly et Ginny et le sourire moqueur de Harry, je me sens soudainement très gênée.

- Je vais aller chercher mon chandail de laine à l'étage. Je te rejoins dehors.

Je me suis visiblement levée trop brusquement à en croire mon chandail qui s'imbibe tranquillement de ce qui restait de mon jus de citrouille.

- Oh non! Ma pauvre chérie, tu vas devoir enfiler des vêtements propres. Apporte-moi ceux-ci, je vais les laver quand vous serez dehors.

- Merci Mrs Weasley. Je ne serai pas longue Ron.

Je ne suis plus certaine que c'est une bonne idée cette promenade. Seulement cinq minutes que nous avons quitté la maison et un silence lourd semble peser sur nos lèvres.

- Je suis content que tu m'aies demandé de venir. C'est une belle journée, tu as raison. Et… Ginny aussi avait raison : tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

- Merci.

- Tu veux bien qu'on se rende près de l'étang? On pourra s'y tremper les pieds.

C'est bien d'être tous les deux. Maintenant, on est plus à l'aise et je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui. À voir son sourire, j'en viens à croire que lui aussi passe un bon moment. On arrive près du petit plan d'eau. C'est si paisible. Mon ami se rapproche alors de moi.

- Hermione, je…

Ses mots se perdent sur ses lèvres qui attirent mon attention depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ses yeux me semblent d'un bleu encore plus profond qu'à l'habitude. J'ai peine à croire que c'est moi qu'il regarde si intensément. Il se penche vers moi, nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant.

- Ron! Hermione!

Sursautant au son de l'appel de Ginny, je me cogne la tête contre celle de Ron, perds l'équilibre et tombe à l'eau accompagnée de mon ami que j'ai agrippé au passage. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, je tente péniblement de me relever. Au moment où je réussis et lève mes yeux vers Ron, je réalise qu'il me fixe.

- Ron!

Juste le temps de me couvrir des mains la poitrine que Harry et Ginny nous rejoignent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Harry, cesse de rire! Il n'y a vraiment rien d'amusant.

- Hahaha! C'est que vous ne vous êtes pas vu Hermione!

- Arrêtez de vous moquer et aidez-nous plutôt à sortir de là, d'accord!

Je passe le reste de la journée à éviter Ronald. Je me sens tellement idiote. Je n'ai jamais été aussi maladroite de toute ma vie. Oh merlin! Il m'a retrouvé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule? Tu te caches?

- Je suis un danger ambulant aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement maladroite, il vaut mieux que je reste toute seule.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être gauche, tu dois avoir quelque chose qui te tracasse. Moi, quand je fais des gaffes, c'est parce que j'ai autre chose en tête.

Sa réplique a eu le mérite de me faire rire.

- Tu dois être quelqu'un de très tourmenté alors.

- C'est ça, moque-toi. N'empêche que c'est vrai.

- Est-ce que c'est trop indiscret de te demander alors ce qui te rend si maladroit?

- Ça…

J'avoue que de se faire si bien embrasser à de quoi faire perdre ses moyens. Je n'aurai pas à faire les premiers pas tout compte fait!

Je dois bien être la future philosophe la plus kitch du monde:P J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé!

KoShA ;)


End file.
